A Trip Through Twilight and the Rings
by Third-Breeds
Summary: Adrian and Anya are two sixth graders who get sucked into a magical vortex that transports them through the universe of Twilight and The Lord of the Rings.


Okay so this is a story we made like a loooong time ago. Er....We don't own Twilight or Lord of the Rings. This is a cross between both and that's about it. It's under Twilight because we spend the most time there. Sound confusing it's not. You'll get it. This is true and boy was this whole story cahos!

* * *

Introduction

On a cold fogy November morning Mrs. Essick's homeroom class sat quietly at their desks. This is how most mornings went in the class silence while everyone was working on work for other classes or just reading.

Just then there was a gust of laughter from the table next to Mrs. Essick's desk.

"Shh! Be quiet Anya, Adrian." Mrs. Essick warned us. But of course it was hard to be quiet when you were in the middle of writing something so funny.

"Sorry Mrs. Essick," I apologized. Even so we continued to laugh.

"I'll take that journal away and give you both marks!" she threatened.

That shut us up.

I snatched up my journal which had the contents of my Mass Novel in it and the funny thing, and moved my assignment book safely out of reach of Mrs. Essick. I looked down at the journal that was now resting on my lap and choked back another giggle.

This was what was on the page. But it was a lot more messy than shown here.

Adrian: Me and Chelsea were reading Breaking Dawn together and we were cracking up!

Anya: Did you notice that in the movie Fellowship of the ring Elrond was thinning?

Adrian: YES!!

Anya: I was listening to Eclipse and cracking up when Bella and Charlie were having "The Talk".

Adrian: LOL!!

Anya: How can an Elf be thinning?

Adrian: I dunno. They're not supposed to age!

Anya: Legolas ROCKS!!!

Adrian: CORSE HE DOSE!!! (later) Adrian: I'm quoting Gimli all the time.

Anya: "Shall I find a box?"

Adrian: The almost-honey-lilac-and-sun-flavoured scent of EDWARD CULLEN!!!

Anya: When Jake kisses Bella I wanted to pound him to PULP!!!!!

Adrian: *writes from Edward's perspective* Edward: "I felt the same way…"

I almost laughed again re-reading it, but somehow- miraculously –I managed to hold it in.

Anya tapped my desk with her pencil. "Wouldn't it be horrible if any of them found this?"

I thought a moment and then nodded. I wrote on the page:

Adrian: But we'd probably give it to them anyway.

I pushed it across the table to Anya who looked at it thoughtfully for a moment. She then picked up her orange-green-and-yellow striped pencil and wrote something upside down and diagonally on the page. After reading it once more for her own approval she pushed it back to me.

I looked at it. There squished between 'almost-honey-lilac-and-sun-flavoured sent of EDWARD CULLEN!!' and 'Did you notice that in the movie Fellowship of the Ring Elrond was thinning?' Anya had put:

Anya: They'd be like "What the heck?"

I laughed, but managed somehow to turn it into a sick kinda, cough/throwing-up sound.

"Are you okay Adrian?" asked Mrs. Essick.

I looked at her, "Fine, fine…."

Anya rolled her eyes. "Don't get sick now Adrian." She warned jokingly.

"Shove it," I whispered to her.

She laughed without making any noise.

There was a knock at the door.

Mrs. Essick looked up from the papers she was in the middle of grading to see her first period class standing outside the door of the classroom. "OH!" she exclaimed.

It had been so quiet, everyone wrapped up in our own thing we'd failed to notice all of the other teachers were having their students switch classes for first period already!

"Time to switch!" called Mrs. Essick. "Alyanna would you let them in?" She turned to us. "We were so quiet I forgot about first period. Ah, I wish we could just stay in homeroom and not have to teach classes today…." Mrs. Essick trailed off dreamily.

I smiled. "I'd love that too," I replied.

"Heck, I think everybody would love it!" Anya exclaimed.

I nodded in utter agreement, "Uh-huh." A whole day of just homeroom and no classwork, and/or homework… SIGN ME UP!!!

I gathered up my binder, science journals, Mass Novel snippets, my SSR (Silent Sustained Reading) books, and assignment book- which was really a folder stuffed full of work and other junk –and headed for the door.

Anya was already seated at her other desk in the classroom where she sat for Pre-AP. I dipped down and said to her;

"You know I'd actually love to see the faces of those guys if they read this. But still…" I trailed off.

Anya nodded.

Suddenly there was the large "SNAP!" of displacing air and a loud sound that sounded like a tornado was inside the classroom.

Anya and I turned around and there was a vortex! A hole right in the middle of the room!

I gasped and dropped my things, all except the journal that held the Lord of the Rings and Twilight comments.

Anya gripped her pencil tightly in one hand.

I slipped the pen I'd written with into the spiral on that held the notebook together.

There was nothing worth doing, but just to stare at it.

My orange hair whipped around my face, just as Anya's black hair whipped around hers.

Then we were gone.

Taryn, who had not gone on to her other class yet, picked up one of my books that lay on the floor beside her.

"Where'd Anya and Adrian go?"


End file.
